Jas and Lily Evans
by lovingyouisbest
Summary: Dealing with stalkers isn t easy for the beautiful Jas and Lily Evans, can t they take a hint? But seventh year might just be the maurader s chance to prove to the twins they can grow up.
1. Prologue

**So I have rewritten the prologue, I am going to start to work on chapter one tonight but I most likely won´t update until tomorrow, I´ll update the prologue, chapter one and chapter two in consecutive days and after that I´ll update every Friday, unless I have plans from which I might get back late like a party or something, in which case you´ll have to wait till Saturday or even Sunday, I promise to try though. Well enough talking, enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

"Hey Lily! Hurry up! Sev is here!" I called up the stairs to my twin sister, we had made plans to go to the park with a friend, he had promised to tell us more about Hogwarts, a magical school Sev said we would be invited to join in a couple of years. It sure explained some of the odd things that happened around us occasionally.

"Be right there!" Lily yelled. I was the youngest one of the Evans sisters, first there was Petunia, or Tuney, as we called her, she wasn´t really the nicest girl, or the prettiest, or even the smartest, but she was alright, at least she had been until we met Sev, ever since she has been horrible to Lily and me.

Lily is the second sister, my twin really, but technically speaking she was born a couple minutes before me, she was everything Petunia wasn´t, nice, pretty and smart. She was also my absolute best friend.

Then there is me, the "little one", the "munchkin", the "doll", the "little princess", you name it, my family called me every adorable nickname in the book, probably because they knew it annoyed me to no end, although I do prefer being called doll instead of "menace", as Petunia had taken to calling me recently.

As different as we are personality wise, physically it was beyond obvious we were sisters, I glanced at the picture of all three of us hanging in the hallway near the stairs, studying our features, Tuney had my father´s blond hair, wavy like my mother´s and bright blue eyes, Lily and me shared my mother´s deep red hair, but while Lily´s was also wavy I had gotten my father´s stunning curls, our eyes were also different, I had the same deep blue as Petunia and my mother while Lily had lucked out with my father´s emerald green eyes, mom was forever saying that the first thing about dad that she fell in love with were those eyes, quickly followed by his sense of humor and his charm.

Lily chose that moment to run down the stairs and nearly kill me in her haste to get to the door, where Sev was waiting for us, he smiled brightly at her as she greeted him and then the three of us went down to the park together, Sev sharing the stories his mother had told him about Hogwarts, about the giant squid and the Dark Forest and the feasts.

It sounded amazing and I just couldn´t wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Jas and Lily Evans: Prologue, brought to you by lovingyouisbest, hope you loved it.<strong>


	2. Letters at Breakfast

**I technically broke my promise, I said I would update on the 15****th**** and it is now 12:39am of the 16****th****, I must really love you guys, I finished my homework about 20 minutes ago and immediately went online to update, well there it is, now I´m off to bed cause I have school tomorrow, enjoy… **

* * *

><p><em>Letters at Breakfast<em>

Walking down to the park Sev ignored me almost completely, I wasn´t surprised. Everybody loved Lily, I couldn´t blamed them, she was the only person I know who doesn´t judge people based on anything, she believes that everybody decided what to make of themselves, and that one virtue doesn´t make a wonderful person just as one fault doesn´t make them evil, basically she had the gift of being able to accept people exactly as they are, something I found myself unable to do, I was forever criticizing people, even Lily, who was practically perfect, I will say that I am better at accepting my own faults than Lily.

Lily laughed as Sev finished a story about her mother falling into the black lake and being rescued by the giant squid, "gross!" she squealed, "I´d rather die than have a squid picking me up like that" Jas personally didn´t find it that funny but she chose not to mention that, Lily had a tendency to exaggerate people´s charms to make them feel better about themselves, honestly, Sev probably needed it.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Lily exclaimed eagerly, Sev laughed at us and we spent the rest of the afternoon talking, by the end of our day with him I was convinced he was in love with Lily, and I just knew that wasn´t going to end well at all, not because there was anything wrong with Severus, but because I knew my sister, and Sev simply wouldn´t be able to keep up with her, she needed someone who could convince her to let go of the books every once in a while and enjoy life, Sev would just encourage her obsessive studying.

I was excited to go to Hogwarts; I wanted to learn transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and charms, Lily was most anxious to learn charms, DADA and potions, it made sense as she had always been the better one in the kitchen, I was good, but nowhere near as good as she was.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later<em>

It was summer again, Lily, Sev and I were already eleven and anxiously waiting for our Hogwarts letter, every day we would meet up at the park to ask each other if we had gotten it, and every day we would return home disappointed

Until the day I woke up to a sharp tapping in the window, I sat up in bed, startled, still half asleep I looked around me for the source of the noise, there was another tap in the window, I stared at it with wide eyes. There was an owl in my window.

It´s funny how you can know something, expect something, and still be surprised when it actually happens. Sev had told us that owls would bring the letters, but seeing an owl in my window with a letter attached to its leg was quite startling.

After recovering from the shock, I went straight to the window and threw it open, the owl hopped inside and I took the letter from it carefully, just a little bit wary of thee sharp beak and menacing eyes the owl had, it hooted proudly and flew away as soon as I had recovered the letter, I barely looked at it, I practically ripped the envelope in my haste to read the letter.

_Miss Jasmine Evans_

_2nd door to the left, 2nd floor,_

_London_

The envelope was addressed in a very strange way but I supposed getting letters from a magic school by owl wasn´t normal either, I paused, I didn´t want to open it alone, I reached for the bathroom door, which connected mine and Lily´s room just as it was thrown open, Lily walked into my room, her letter clutched in her hands, a wide grin on her face, she didn´t even greet me before she asked "did you get it?", I raised an eyebrow at her teasingly, "morning to you too, I slept wonderfully thank you for asking, and you}?".

She rolled her eyes at me "let´s just read them" she said. I chuckled and turned back to my letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Order of Merlin 1st class, Grad Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwomp, International Cofed. Of Wizards, etc.)_

_Dear Miss Evans:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins Sept.1 we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

I looked up gleefully and met the happy eyes of my sister, we were going to Hogwarts, I couldn´t believe the letters were finally here, and by the look on her eyes neither could she.

"What is that cupcake?" asked my father as he walked into the room, peering over my shoulder to get a good look, I handed it to him, and as he read it his frown got deeper.

"Is this a joke? " he muttered to himself

"What is it?" asked Petunia, as she and my mother walked into my room.

"It´s a letter, inviting Jas to some magic school" he looked at Lily "does your letter say the same?" he asked

Lily nodded with a smile and said "it´s true dad, someone from this school is supposed to pick us up so we can get our supplies.

Dad shook his head, mom chuckled and Petunia scoffed,

"Come now," said mom, guiding us to the stairs "every one to breakfast, we can discuss this little prank later", Lily and I didn´t argue, it wouldn´t do any good and someone from Hogwarts would probably arrive soon anyway.

As we ate, Petunia kept throwing us dirty looks, and my parents quietly joked about the letters, at that moment the doorbell rang and mom stood up to answer it.

We heard a gasp from the front door and went to see who it was, we all stopped in our tracks as the woman at the door came into view, quite obviously dressed as a witch, she even held a broomstick in one hand and a wand in the other.

"Hello" she said politely "I am Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Lily and I shared a look, looks like we´re off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Jas and Lily Evans: Letters at Breakfast, brought to you by lovingyouisbest, hope you loved it<strong>


	3. Absolute Idiots

**Okay, done, finally, I´m exhausted. So now that the first three chapters are done I will be updating every Friday, including tomorrow, (it´s Thursday today) so see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy… **

_Absolute Idiots_

Professor McGonagall explained everything to our parents as they sat in the couch and asked questions every now and then, each time Professor McGonagall answered them kindly and patiently, even if she had looked quite offended when mom asked if she could turn people into frogs and frogs into princes, "Of course" she had said: "I _am _the transfiguration teacher after all".

Mom had looked at her with surprise, and then turned to us, her eyes bright with excitement, she was truly a romantic at heart.

We couldn´t wait to go outside and find Sev to let him know what had happened, I hoped he had already gotten his letter as well, I had to admit I was pretty nervous but nobody could blame me for that, I mean, we were supposed to change our entire lives to go to a school heaven knows were and learn magic with a totally muggle (not magic) background.

Who knew if the other children there were going to be nice or even polite? What if the only decent person there, except for Lily, of course, was Severus? How was I supposed to survive seven years surrounded by awful kids who had no manners? What if we ended up in different houses, unlikely as it was? How was I supposed to survive without my sister with me? What if we ended up in different houses and nobody in my own house liked me?

I continued to panic more and more, until Lily grasped my hand tightly in both of her´s and looked at me, her eyes filled with a mix of concern and the same fear I was feeling, I calmed down instantly, knowing that no matter what, Lily would be right beside me the whole time.

TIME SKIP

The car traveled smoothly through the traffic as the family neared Kings Cross Station, and as dad parked, Lily got so pale that I was worried she was going to faint.

We got out of the car and walked between platforms 9 and 10 to get to our destination, platform 9 ¾, Professor McGonagall had explained in detail how to get to the platform the day she had picked us up to go shopping for supplies, there were so many people here saying goodbye, I couldn´t help but stare at the obviously magical families gathered, one in particular caught my eye, not because they seemed special, but they were apparently not very close. The boy, who had shoulder length black hair and gray eyes, was looking longingly at the train while his parents occupied themselves by looking down their nose at anyone who walked by them.

They were throwing particularly nasty glares in the Evan´s direction and I tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling that gave me, as though I was in danger.

I looked back towards Lily to find her looking at another magical family, they were very different from the one behind her, the mother had a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at the man and the boy in front of her who were laughing together, they looked very much alike with messy black hair and identical features but the boy´s eyes were a clear hazel, liked the mother´s and the father´s were so dark they looked almost black.

"Sev!" Jas heard Lily exclaim suddenly, both of the other boys looked up curiously as Lily hugged Sev tightly, I hugged him next, ignoring the sniggers coming from both boys, I had no idea what they found so funny.

"It´s been forever!" I said, Lily beamed from beside me and gestured to the scarlet train in the station, but before she could say anything my mother interrupted.

"Lily, Jas, you have to take the train!" we both looked up at their mother and nodded with a smile.

"Coming" Lily called back.

The girls turned back to look at Sev, "we´ll see you on the train ok?" I said, still feeling two pairs of eyes on my back.

Lily waved as we walked back to our family, who were looking around the station in awe.

We hugged and kissed our parents but when we turned to our sister, Petunia ignored them both. I knew that she was terribly jealous of us getting to go to Hogwarts, and maybe even a little bit hurt because we were leaving her behind.

"Oh I´m sorry Tuney" I said sadly, as awful as she had been lately, the three of us used to be pretty close before we met Sev.

Lily smiled sadly "I wish you could come with us, I-"Petunia started to turn, clearly intent on not listening to Lily "I´m sorry, Tuney, I´m sorry!" she caught Petunia´s hand and held tight to it, me grasping the other one, even though Petunia tried to pull away "maybe once we´re there- no, listen, maybe once we´re there, we´ll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lily said, a slightly desperate look in her face, Lily hated people being mad at her.

"I don´t- want- to- go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hands back out of her sisters grasps. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a- a-"

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over cats mewling in their owners´ arms, over the owls fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"You think I want to be a- a freak?"

Lily´s eyes filled with tears of sadness and mine with tears of anger as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hands away.

"We´re not freaks" I said.

"That´s a horrible thing to say" Lily added

"That´s where you´re going" said Petunia with relish "a special school for freaks. You two and that Snape boy … weirdoes, that´s what you three are. It´s good you´re being separated from normal people. It´s for our safety."

Lily and I both glanced towards our parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then we looked back at our sister and my voice was low and fierce as I spoke.

"You didn´t think it was such a freak´s school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you"

Petunia turned scarlet "beg? I didn´t beg!"

"We saw his reply. It was very kind." I said

"You shouldn´t have read-"whispered Petunia, "that was my private- how could you- ?"

I gave us away by half glancing toward where Sev stood nearby. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You three have been sneaking into my room!"

"No- not snaking-"now I was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn´t believe a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that´s all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of-"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "_freaks!" _she spat at her sisters, and she flounced off to where her parents stood…

TIME SKIP

Me and Lily made their way through the train, and finally found a compartment that was empty, we both got in and put our trunks in the luggage overhead compartment, Jas took out the tiny kitten they had gotten at Diagon Alley form the cat carrier we had bought and placed her on her lap, Lily reached out and stroked the cat´s small head.

"She´s so cute" she murmured, looking up at me.

I nodded in agreement and hugged the cat to my chest.

Just then the boy with messy black her from the station opened the door, there were two other boys behind him, one with sandy hair and a tired complexion and one with blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hey! Mind if we sit here? There aren´t many seats left." he said.

Lily and I shared a look and we both nodded.

"Thanks" he said cheerfully, he sat down next to Lily, and the other two boys sat next to me, "I´m James Potter and this are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, you are?"

Lily smiled at him, her cheeks still flushed from our uncomfortable conversation with Petunia and her eyes still suspiciously bright "I´m Lily Evans and this is my sister Jasmine Evans, we´re twins"

James grinned at us and laughed "Could have figured that one out myself, you guys are pretty much identical except for the eyes."

Lily and I grinned happily at him, "almost nobody notices that so soon! It normally takes ages before people realize we aren´t interchangeable" Lily exclaimed and started discussing pretty much everything under the Sun with the three boys.

I, on the other hand, leaned backwards in my seat and rested my head against the window, I couldn´t stop thinking about Petunia and her hatred of me, I had always looked up to her, and now our relationship was ruined. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn´t even notice another boy joining us. Until he talked to me.

"Hi, I´m Sirius Black" he said.

"Jasmine Evans" I muttered quietly, I half glanced at him and was surprised to find that he was the boy from the station, the one with the rude parents.

He was incredibly handsome, with aristocratic features and wavy black hair, but the two things that really caught her eye were his smile and his eyes.

His smile was warm and cheerful, looking like it would never leave his face, it was a truly dazzling smile, and his eyes were an incredible gray color that shined with mischief and self-confidence, it made my heart flutter to look into his beautiful gray eyes.

We talked for a couple more minutes and then Lily and I went to the restroom to change into our robes.

We talked about Hogwarts as we made our way through the train, we were about to reach th door to our compartment when we ran into Severus.

"Hi Sev" Lily said, I simply smiled at him in greeting.

He smiled at us "Hi guys, I´m sorry I didn´t look for you two but I met some boys who seem likely to be in Slytherin, and since I really want to get into that house…"

"What´s Slytherin?" asked Lily but before Sev could answer we were interrupted.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin?"

We all turned to look and saw Sirius, James, Remus and Peter behind us, James having clearly just opened the door to the compartment had heard our conversation.

"I think I would leave, wouldn´t you?" James continued, turning to address the question to Sirius.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" he said, his voice cold, for a second I hoped he would tell James off for talking to Sev like that, but I was disappointed.

"blimey," said James "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned "maybe I´ll break the tradition." I deflated immediately, he clearly wasn't going to stand up for Sev "Where are you heading, if you´ve got the choice?"

James puffed out his chest and lifted an invisible sword

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad"

From behind me, Sev scoffed. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No" Sev answered, though his sneer said otherwise "if you´d rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you´re neither?" interjected Sirius

James and Peter laughed. Lily glared at them, looking rather flushed "come on Sev, let´s find another compartment"

"Oooooooh" James and Sirius said "see ya Snivellus!" James called as the 3 of them walked away. That was the first time Lily and I encountered house prejudice, though it certainly wouldn´t be the last, at the time though, we didn´t worry about it, we had to low an opinion of Potter and Black to even consider that issues like that weren´t their fault, even if they weren´t completely incent either.

After all, clearly, those two were absolute idiots.

**Jas and Lily Evans: Absolute Idiots, brought to you by lovingyouisbest, hope you loved it.**


	4. Hogwarts Awesome

**AN okay here it is, the fourth chapter of Jas and Lily Evans, I´m very happy with the response so far but I´d love a couple more reviews, my stats are pretty good so I don´t get why people haven´t been reviewing, ever since I started rewriting this story I have only gotten one review. Honestly I would appreciate some constructive criticism, anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"First years! All first years follow me!" A giant of a man yelled, Lily and I stared at him with wide eyes, one of his ands had to be at least as wide as a trash can lid, and I was sure his feet were each the size of a baby dolphin. "Hello" he said, smiling at us. "you better get on one of the boats, four to each boat, go on" Any fears I may have had of the giant man melted away as soon as I saw his kind smile, hidden behind a shaggy beard, and his beetle-like eyes.<p>

I grinned back at him nodded, I grabbed Lily´s hand, who was still staring at him in shock, and led her over to a boat, soon after we sat down Sev walked pass us with some other mean looking boys, Lily stood up and waved at him eagerly "Sev! Come on! We saved you a seat." She called out. Sev turned to us and grimaced guiltily "Sorry girls, I already said I would sit with them" he said, gesturing to the boys he was with.

"Oh" Lily said softly, looking disappointed, I took her hand and tugged her back into her seat, "That´s fine Sev, we´ll see you later" I told him, smiling.

At that moment a pudgy faced boy with brown hair touched my shoulder to get my attention "Hi, I´m Frank Longbottom, do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked, I smiled at him and nodded, "sure, come on" he grinned and sat down beside me, followed by a short, pretty girl who smiled shyly at Lily and me "this is Alice by the way, she´s hoping to get into Gryffindor" Lily smiled at her "did you two meet at the train?" she asked, "No, we both come from pureblood families and pureblood families generally all know each other" Alice answered.

I was confused, Sev had told Lily and me that it didn´t make a difference if you were muggleborn, Alice´s comment made her nervous, even more that she already was "Lily and I are muggleborns, Does that make any difference?" I asked.

Alice leaned forward in her seat and pointed discreetly to the boat were Sev was seating "almost nobody cares, but Slytherins are always horrible to muggleborns, I think they feel threatened, because they are used to having everything handed to them on a silver platter and here they actually have to work for stuff, they feel entitled to more magical talent and intellectual superiority then everybody else" she said.

Frank laughed "Wow! That´s deep! I always thought they were just that idiotic" he said. I smiled hesitantly at them, would Sev become like that? No, of course not, he would never treat us like that.

At that moment the boat passed through a wall of vines and we were able to see an amazing view of the castle. It looked like a place where fairytales could come true, and at that moment I knew I had found somewhere I could fit in, I had found a real home away from home.

A few minutes later we reached the end of the lake, and Frank was enough of a gentleman to help Lily, Alice and me out of the boat before we all walked to the castle together.

Professor McGonagall met us at the door, her hair set in the same tight bun it had been when we met her and her robes the same emerald green she had been wearing that day, and she waited until all of us where in there before she nodded to herself and led us into the castle.

She took us to a small, dark room, in one side of what I assumed was the Great Hall. Once we were all inside her turned to us and waited until we were all quiet, even though the only ones making any noise were the two boys from the train: Potter and Black. After a few seconds of waiting for them McGonagall cleared her throat "May I introduce myself now or shall I wait until what I´m sure is an absolutely fascinating conversation is over?" she asked, I winced, it was obvious she was a really strict teacher.

Black grinned at her: "You may introduce yourself Professor, my lowly self would never even consider delaying anything that may please you in the slightest" he said. Almost everybody laughed and even Professor McGonagall had to fight a smile. Lily and I shared a look, no amused.

"Very well, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher. When you step into the Great Hall you will be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts Hoses, there is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding wizards and witches. Your house will be like your family, any achievement will earn your house points and any rule breaking points will be deducted." Potter nudged Black and both sniggered under their breaths, I rolled my eyes, pitying any house that got those two. Professor McGonagall gave them a sharp look "We will be stepping into the hall in a moment, I suggest you smarten yourselves up a bit." Her eyes lingered on my crooked tie and on Potter´s messy hair, she then turned and left the room.

As soon as she was gone Lily turned to me and straightened my tie "Honestly Jas" she sighed, exasperated, I frowned at her "I´m not the only one" I told her, reaching out and wiping away a smudge of chocolate from her cheek, she blushed, touching the spot I had just cleaned self-consciously "Has that been there the whole time? Why didn´t you say anything before?" she asked me, I laughed "Don´t worry Lily, I only just noticed it myself, I´m sure nobody else saw it" I told her, mock soothingly.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came into the room, she looked around and nodded to herself "Follow me please." She said, we all walked out of the room, the group dead quiet, apparently the nerves were getting to everybody, it wasn´t just me.

Professor McGonagall threw open the Great Hall doors and walked up to little stool with an old wizard hat placed at the top of the three stairs that led to the table where the teachers were sitting. Se then turned around and stopped the group at the foot of the stairs with a gesture of her hand.

For some reason everybody seemed to be staring at the hat, so I did two, I thought I was hallucinating when the brim of the hat opened and it started singing.

_Students may come,_

_Students may go_

_But Hogwarts memories remain_

_The ones created with dear friends_

_And the ones we wish we could forget_

_But no matter the student_

_They always remember one thing_

_Their sorting ceremony and the house they were meant to be in_

_The old Gryffindors remember fondly_

_All of the adventures they lived,_

_And they laugh, oh so merry_

_When asked if they were pleased._

_Ravenclaws on the other hand,_

_Look back on certain things,_

_Like the books they spent nights reading_

_And the challenges they faced._

_Hufflepuffs you might say_

_Never regret a thing_

_For during their Hogwarts years_

_They always helped those in need._

_And oh those sly old Slytherins are always very proud_

_When they tell tales of when they were loud,_

_And to their children they say this_

_For during school it is proper to live_

_Now new students have come_

_To create memories and over school work moan_

_So let me tell you which of the past four_

_You, my dear children, shall now join _

The hall erupted into applause, I joined them in it after I had gotten over my shock, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward again and cleared her throat.

"When I call you name you will come forward, I will place the sorting hat on top of your head and you will be sorted, you will then join your house table for the start of term feast" she took a long piece of parchment from her pocket and unrolled it.

"Abbott, Henry" a short boy walked on trembling legs towards the stool, he sat down carefully and Professor McGonagall placed the hat in his head, everything was quiet for a few seconds before the hat yelled

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The table to the left of us erupted into applause, and as Henry sat down at their table several hands reached out to shake his or to ruffle his hair.

The sorting continued, but I didn´t really pay attention until a name I recognized was called.

"Black, Sirius" the Slytherins, sitting at the far left of the hall, sat up a little straighter, some of them, like the crazy looking one with the even crazier looking hair, seemed to be holding their breath, looking at Sirius almost pleadingly.

Sirius walked towards the stool, he tried to look confident but his eyes were darting nervously between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor table, looking fearfully at one and longingly at the other.

The hat stayed on his head for just a few seconds before yelling "GRYFFINDOR" the Slytherin table seemed to deflate, while the Gryffindors erupted into cheers.

The ceremony went on for a few more minutes before I was again forced to pay attention by a name I recognized.

"Dalton, Alice" she practically ran to the stool, making people laugh by almost tripping on her way over. The hat had barely touched her head when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" Alice grinned and ran to the Gryffindor table amidst their cheers.

I wasn´t long before the next name to be called nearly sent me into a panic.

"Evans, Lillian" Lily glanced at me with a shaky half-smile before squaring her shoulders, holding her head high and walking forward, she sat in the stool elegantly, her hand folded in her lap and waited for a few second while the hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR" it called, Lily smiled at her encouragingly, sent a sad look to Sev and took her seat at the Gryffindor table, and pointedly ignoring Black´s attempts to get her to sit next to him.

I took a deep breath, and waited.

"Evans, Jasmine" I walked up the stairs as confidently as I could and sat down at the stool, a little bit of my dignity seeming to slip away as the too big hat covered my eyes, and the little jump I gave when the hat spoke to me taking away some of the grace with which I had sat down, in my ear, the hat chuckled "you´d think this wouldn´t surprise you, seeing as you already saw me sing" it said, "Well well, where to put you? Perhaps Ravenclaw? No, you wish to be with your sister, and you certainly fit in, brave, smart, independent, stubborn… yes, that will do nicely. GRYFFINDOR" it took me a second before I realized it was over, I then looked for Lily, her red hair flying as she stood up to clap enthusiastically and I stood up to join my new house, I took the seat next to Lily, who sat in front of Alice and smiled at them before turning to watch the rest of the sorting.

By the end of the night we had six new Gryffindors, Potter, Remus, Peter, Frank, Mary and Marlene. Sev had been sent to Slytherin the second the hat touched his head, I was pretty happy with my house mates, the only ones I didn´t like were Black and Potter, and honestly it´s impossible to like everybody.

As soon as the sorting ended the man sitting at the biggest chair in the teacher´s table, who Marlene whispered to me was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and opened his arms wide, as though he was hoping to hug every one of us.

"To those who are just joining us, welcome, and to those who have already been here, welcome back. There is a time to give speeches, and my general rule says the time is after eating, so please, tuck in! "

Every sort of food imaginable appeared on the table, and as I caught sight of my favorite dish, Yorkshire Pudding, in front of me I couldn't help but think something very juvenile: "Hogwarts=awesome" I can´t be blamed for the childish thought, after all, I was only eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>Jas and Lily Evans: Hogwarts = Awsome, brought to you by lovingyouisbest, hope you loved it.<strong>


	5. Wonderful, for now

**AN hey guys, you might have noticed the new image on this story, the previous one was really just images pasted on top of each other by yours truely, so a friend of mine made this one, the girl is Jas, the boy is Sirius (obviously), well see you again next week, enjoy...**

After stuffing ourselves to bursting with the excellent feast two older students stood up and called for the Gryffindor first years to follow them, we stood up and went towards them, the boys laughing and joking behind us, I hoped the dormitories were near, I was beyond exhausted.

The two prefects, who had introduced themselves as Mel and as Roger on the way up, led us through staircase after staircase, to us, the tired children, it seemed as if we would never get there.

Lily, Mary and I stared openmouthed at the moving, talking portraits as they passed, having been raised as muggles. Alice, a pureblood, was confused at their fascination and Marlene, a half-blood, simply smiled indulgently, her mother behaved the same way when she was near magic.

It really wasn´t that long before we reached a portrait with a very fat woman wearing a pink dress and stopped, even if, at the time, it seemed eternal. Mel smiled at the lady and greeted her cheerfully, "good evening fat lady, how was your summer?" the lady looked down her nose at Mel and sniffed, "terribly dull, my position is an honorable one, but during the summer there is not even any interesting goss- I mean rumors to listen to"

Mel smiled sympathetically and opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Roger "mimbulus mimbletonia" he said, both Mel and the fat lady turned angry eyes on him but Roger simply rolled his eyes and gestured to us, the gaggle of first years waiting for them to finish their conversation, Mel blushed and the fat lady sung forward and all of us threw ourselves threw the portrait hole, predictably getting stuck on the way.

Roger sighed heavily behind us and whistled loudly "Oi! Gryffindors are known for their chivalry, meaning ladies first" The five boys, eager to prove they were proper Gryffindors, stepped back and let us threw first, even going so far as to bow to us as we passed with a flourish of their hands.

Finally we were all threw the portrait and looking around in amazement, the Gryffindor common room looked delightfully cozy, it had short legged tables everywhere and overstuffed chairs surrounding these, there was a living room like set up in front of the fireplace, with a large couch directly in front of it and four chairs, all of it surrounding a short, oval table.

Mel and Roger allowed us to look around for a minute before Roger spoke, "girls´ dormitories to the right, boys´ to the left, your stuff should be already there"

We ran up the stairs, eager to see our room, almost to the top of the tower there was a wooden door with a little golden plaque with an inscription reading ´First Year Girls´. Marlene was the first to burst into the room, pausing in the middle to look for the bed with her trunk in front of it, she then threw herself on top of the bed closest to the door. I laughed at her eagerness and stepped inside, the rest of the girls following me.

Mary saw her trunk next to Marlene´s bed and sat down on her bed, Lily saw our things next to each other in front of Marlene´s and Mary´s beds and she skipped to hers, sitting down quickly, me, abandoning the attempt to not appear over exited, dived into my bed, making it bounce as I landed, I laughed in delight as Alice placidly walked towards her own bed and rolled onto my side to look at the stars, visible through the window next to my bed, shining brightly in the dark sky, as my eyes closed, I thought about the wonderful life I was sure to have in Hogwarts.

TIME SKIP

It wasn´t too long later that Lily shoved me awake, telling to put on my pajamas, when I came back from the bathroom the girls were all sitting in a circle on the floor, someone had gotten bunch of leftover sweets from the train and set them in the middle in a big pile.

Alice gave me a huge grin when she saw me "Come on! We´re having a girls´ night, you know to get to know each other" she said

I joined them on the floor and we talked for almost the entire night, learning about our roommates.

First went Marlene, she told us about her parents, her father came from a wealthy pureblood family, the McKinnons, who were known for their disdain of blood supremacy, her father, George, had fallen in love with a muggle girl he met on a bar, he had just broken up with his Hogwarts girlfriend, who had cheated on him with a Slytherin (Alice gasped, horrified) and, finding firewhiskey not strong enough, had gone to the muggle bar to get drunk on tequila.

He had seen the beautiful Terri Richardson sitting at the bar with some friends and witnessed a man approaching her, Terri had rejected the man, who had not wanted to leave and George, who had been a proud, brave, chivalrous Gryffindor during Hogwarts, had immediately stood up to defend her, this had ended with a nasty fist fight, causing the elderly owner to kick them out, Terri, grateful and still scared offered to tend to his wounds, explaining that her father was a doctor and she had learned some stuff over the years, George, who had been born and raised as a pureblood, could hardly be expected to know what a doctor was, but he was smart enough to deduce from her words that it was a sort of healer (here a brief explanations was necessary for the three muggleborns present) and he agreed. The rest, as they say, is history.

Mary went next, she talked about her life with her mother. Her parents were perfectly average, middle class muggles, her father however, had died in a car crash (they had a hard time explaining to Alice and Marlene what a car was) leaving her mother, Jennifer, to raise two year old Mary on her own. Her father had been a lawyer but Jen had dropped collage (again they explained to Marlene and Alice what collage meant) when she had gotten pregnant.

After that the McDonalds had had a hard time making ends meet, Jennifer had gotten several odd jobs, as a waitress, as a night waitress and even as an occasional babysitter, she also took collage classes in Sunday´s to get her degree as a publicist

They were lucky though, Mary said, the house her parents had bought when they married had already been paid, they had been forced to leave it because of the expensive upkeep but, since it was theirs, they were able to rent it out as an additional, steady income, making easy for them to pay rent at a small but comfortable apartment where they still lived.

Jen had somehow managed to keep two jobs, raise a daughter and graduate from college, she had been able to quit her waitressing job when Mary was seven and life had been easy ever since, she was currently dating a nice man who Mary seemed to like, Carl was a divorcee who had a son three years younger than Mary called Michael, and Mary loved him, she has hoping Jen and Carl would get married someday, but she knew that Jen felt guilty, like she was replacing her father, Mary however, thought that he would be happy they were moving on.

After Mary´s touching story Alice felt almost guilty talking about her easy life as a witch, her parents, although not rich, had good jobs, both were aurors for the ministry (after explaining what aurors was Alice eagerly informed them of her recently taken decision to join the Aurors when she graduated Hogwarts) her mother, she said, had been raise as a rich, bigoted pureblood, but after her parents had met in Hogwarts, her father a Gryffindor, her mother a Ravenclaw, and had fallen in love, as soon as they graduated they had eloped, her mother´s family had disinherited her, her father´s had been upset about them marrying in secret but had quickly forgiven them when they saw how happy they were.

Her mother, Alice admitted, had initially had a hard time accepting her new life, not used to cooking, for example, she had burned dinner every day for a month straight until she got the hang of it, the same had happened with ironing, and Edward Williams had smiled at her patiently every time this happened, he did the same when she accidentally died every white shirt he owned pink, and when she bleached the hardwood floors, and when she made him fall on his ass as soon as he had walked through the door because she had over waxed it.

She had eventually learned to be a housewife, but she had gotten sick of it rather quickly and had entered the auror force instead, against her husband´s wishes, who wanted his delicate wife, Marianne, to be safe.

Me and Lily were next, I looked at her, Mom had told us how she and dad met thousands of times, Lily knew the story better though, having always been closer to mom than me. My parents met after dad had an accident, he dad cut his hand in an attempt to make himself dinner, he still had the scar, mom had been a nurse at the time and had been the one to attend to him, dad, enchanted with her, had greatly exaggerated in how much pain he was, forcing mom to hold his good hand while the doctor stitched his other hand.

When it was time for him to go he had flat out refused to sing the discharge papers until she agreed to go out with him, mom always said that normally she would have simply called a doctor to deal with him, but she was strangely fascinated by him, and so she agreed.

They had gone out together for about two years when my father, Mark, had proposed during holiday in the middle of Times Square.

After learning about each other all of us, yawning, went to bed, murmuring good night as we went.

TIME SKIP

First year flew by in a flurry of quidditch games, flying lessons, and classes. I had discovered that I was good with a broom and was thinking of trying out for the tem in a year or two, Marlene had struggled with potions for the entire year but Lily and I were both loved by old Professor Slughorn and had passed with flying colors. Somehow we had also managed to keep being friends with Sev, despite the fact that he had ended up in Slytherin and befriended nasty people.

For me, Transfiguration was a piece of cake, while Lily struggled with it. In everything else she was brilliant. As for me, I had an easy time with the practical part, but I struggled with theory, I especially enjoined my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and the simple healing potions we had learned.

As for the Gryffindor first year boys, Frank had made friends mainly with Ravenclaws, he said that the other guys were ok, but they were a little too much for him. The other four had formed a deep friendship that, to me, seemed based on Peter´s adoration of Black and Potter and Remus unwillingness to go against his friends. They had all developed a fierce hatred of Sev, and so they had started torturing him every time he came near them and was, of course, forced to retaliate.

It wasn´t even any good to tell on them, since they had apparently decided to hold a contest, the one with the most detentions by the end of seventh year would win. They hadn´t decided on a prize, saying that something they wanted now could seem totally stupid at seventeen. They had however carved a tally that magically updated itself right outside of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore had apparently decided it was amusing and had pretended he couldn´t get it out, but everybody, even Professor McGonagall, knew it was a lie.

And so we found ourselves home for the summer, with plans to meet up with the girls in Diagon Alley as soon as the school lists arrived and thinking about our wonderful life, or at least, wonderful for now.

**Jas and Lily Evans: Wonderful, for now, brought to you by lovingyouisbest, hope you loved it.**


	6. Liar, liar

**I am sooooooo sorry! I have a good excuse I swear! I don´t know if you know this but I´m Mexican and here we celebrate Halloween on the 31****st**** of October, All Saints Day on November 1****st**** and then Death Day on the 2****nd****, so I basically spent the entire weekend partying. This chapter is a bit of a filler, just there to complete the plot really, I´ll try to upload chapter 7 this Friday but I can´t promise anything because it´s my little sister´s birthday and we´re going bowling, and then next Saturday (the 15****th****) she´s getting a minor surgery done so I´m not sure how much time I´ll have that weekend, but I can promise that if I don´t update during the next couple of weeks, which you can see are going to be pretty crazy, I will get three chapters up in the week of the 17****th****. I am really hoping I´ll be able to update earlier though, anyway, enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Second year:<p>

Sev confessed to me that he had had a huge crush on Lily ever since he first saw her, I wasn´t surprised, I tried to warn him that I didn´t think Lily liked him like that and he should try to get over her but he didn´t listen, at least I managed to stop him from asking her out, Lily at twelve had next to no interest in the opposite sex, in fact I´m pretty sure nobody except for Sev would have even considered it.

The Gryffindor boys, except for Frank, continued their silly contest, Potter was winning, although Black wasn´t far behind, and not surprisingly Remus was in last place, people and started taking bets on who would win, I myself has fifty galleons on Black, Alice had twenty on Black, while Lily and Marlene had thirty each on Potter and Mary thought the whole thing was childish and refused to bet anything, even older kids where in on it, even though they weren´t going to be here on our seventh year. Surprisingly the person behind the bets was Frank, who was keeping everybody´s money safe, he was also not allowed to place a bet himself because people thought it would be unfair considering that he shared a dorm with them. As for the other Gryffindor boys, they had been delighted when they found out about the bet, Black had come to annoy me incessantly about me betting on him, I had made it clear that I had enough trust on his annoying tendencies to say that he would et the most detentions and he was simply an easy way to make some extra cash.

There were even rumors that the teachers were also participating but Frank refused to either confirm or deny the rumors. And so the year went by and before we knew it, the time had come to pick electives, study for exams and go home.

* * *

><p>Third year:<p>

This was what I like to call "The Year of Awkwardness". At thirteen hormones where going wild, Lily and I were apparently late bloomers, all three of our roommates had grown breasts and had become unbearable once a month, while Lily and I remained flat- chested and as good-humored as ever.

This fact did not stop boys from trying to carry our stuff, we had always been good looking but as children this had prompted nothing but exclamations of how cute we were from our relatives. I went through a particularly awkward moment. I had been studying in the library on my own when Will, a boy in fourth year had asked me if he could walk me to Gryffindor tower, at that moment Sirius Black had fallen from the top of a bookcase, to this day I have no idea what he was doing up there or how he managed to climb the bookcase. He cursed Will and grabbed my bag before storming out of the library, forcing me to follow him, as soon as I caught up to him I snatched my bag back, glared at him and stormed out.

Lily however, was the only one who had to deal with guys actually asking her out, probably because, except for Mary, she was the most approachable, and Mary was shy and not quite as inviting as Lily.

* * *

><p>Fourth year:<p>

I´ll never forget the day we boarded the train that year, Black and Potter, followed by their little gang, had jumped at us from behind a pillar, making Petunia shriek with surprise. I was surprised by the change in both of them, during third year they had been, although handsome, small. Girls had towered over them for the whole of last year and now all four of them had shot up, Peter was still the shortest, while Potter and Remus hovered at the same height, Black on the other hand was at least six feet tall.

"Potter!" Lily exclaimed, startled. Mom smiled at them and asked "are these some of your school friends? Why don´t you introduce us?" I turned to look at her in horror, Petunia, who had been making eyes at the boys, sniffed and turned away as it was revealed they were wizards.

Black didn´t bother waiting for an introduction, instead he swooped in and took my mother´s hand "Sirius Orion Black the Third, at your service" he said with a charming grin, before smoothly kissing her knuckles, Mom blushed and Petunia turned, a glimmer of interest in her eyes as she heard the noble sounding name, that coupled with his aristocratic features and the obviously expensive clothes he wore, where enough to convince her that, even if he was a wizard, he might be worth it.

I rolled my eyes at her, typical. At that moment Potter pushed Black out of the way and copied him, taking my mother´s hand and kissing it before looking at her with a charming smile "James Harold Potter, an absolute pleasure madam" he said, mom smiled, looking amused.

Remus stepped forward and shook her hand with a friendly smile "Remus John Lupin" he said, Peter looked like he might try to follow his friend´s example but he settled for waving at her "Peter Pettigrew" he said simply.

Mom laughed joyfully "oh it´s so nice to meet you boys, Jas, Lily, why on earth didn´t you invite them for dinner during the summer? They would have been more than welcome"

Lily glared at mom and decided to ignore the situation altogether "Let´s go look for the girls Jas" she said, before turning to hug mom and dad goodbye and marching towards the train. I hugged mom and dad and ran after her, not waiting to see the boy´s reaction.

TIME SKIP

* * *

><p>Later that week I received a letter from my mother.<p>

_Dear Jas:_

_Oh dear it was such a pleasure meeting your boyfriend! He´s very handsome sweetheart, why on earth didn´t you tell us before? Well I suppose Sirius is right and you were just embarrassed about it, but really darling I thought we were close enough that you´d feel comfortable talking to me about it._

_I´ll ask you a favor for now, don´t do anything you´re not sure about, a little kissing is fine but you´re only fourteen, there´s no need to rush, in any case you, Lily and I will definitely be having a little talk once you get back, I´m sure you no the basics, we´ve talked about you´re period before after all and you do share a dorm with other girls who probably talk about stuff like this, but I would still feel more comfortable if I told you myself, after all you two go to a boarding school with boys and things are bound to happen._

_About Sirius, your father thinks you´re a little young to have a boyfriend but he is just so charming! Be sure and invite him over for dinner during the Christmas break, he can bring his friends if he wants, in fact it would probably be for the best, Tuney is very angry that her youngest sister has a boyfriend before her, especially one so very handsome!_

_Be sure to write back soon confirming the date of our dinner with Sirius, and ask him what his favorite dish is, I´ll make it for him. I am just so excited! Talking about boys was the biggest reason I was thrilled to have daughters. Now we can bond as mother and daughter! You know your sisters have always had more in common with me, you know I love you darling but we´ve never been as closed as I wanted us to be, know though there is a boy in your life, that´s something we can talk about and bond over, especially since it´s not exactly something you can discuss with your father._

_Well sweetheart do promise to write to me if you need to talk about anything at all, I really do want us to be closer,_

_Love_

_You're Mother_

I flew into a rage, if someone had been outside of the Great Hall at that moment they would have ran in the other direction without a second thought.

"BLACK!" I screamed, people turned to look at me, including the object of my fury, he looked at me with a half startled half guilty look but he still had the nerve to smile hesitantly at me "yes Jas?" he asked.

I stood up from my seat and walked straight to him, I wasn´t even thinking about my actions as I took the enormous bowl full of pumpkin cream and dumped on top of his head, food at Hogwarts is charmed to never ever cool down so it was no surprise when Black shrieked and jumped up and down, the entire hall laughed, I could hardly blame them, the image was hilarious.

When the cream had finally cooled down Black turned to me, and enraged look in his eyes "What the hell!?" he yelled, my eyes flashed with renewed anger "You told my mother we were a couple! You´ve got some nerve if you think you´ve got the right to be mad at me", he opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Dumbledore seemed to think we had put on enough of a show and stood up to intervene.

TIME SKIP

* * *

><p>Later that same day I sat in my dorm alone, I kept thinking about my mother´s letter, she was right, we had never been as close as she was to Lily and Petunia and I was to my father, as I grew older it was becoming more and more obvious, my need for the closeness I never shared with her grew, I hadn´t even been able to go to her when I needed to go bra shopping for the first time, I had instead made Lily go. I did want to be closer to her, and I felt as if the only way was if I could talk about boys with her, it was the only thing we had in common, and even then our views on them were wildly different. Where she saw a responsible young man, I saw a boring boy, where she saw a hellion I saw excitement.<p>

Feeling slightly guilty about lying to my mom I grabbed a quill, ink and parchment and started writing.

_Dear mom:_

_I was so mad at Sirius when I found out he had told you about us, maybe it was stupid but I just didn´t feel entirely ready to go public, now that the cat is out of the bag though I am so relived! I´ve been dyeing all summer to talk to you about Sirius._

_About the Christmas dinner, I ´ll ask but I don´t think it´ll be possible, Sirius´ parents are really strict, I´m not sure they´ll let him skip their family meal._

_I was wondering if maybe you could buy some makeup for me, I have a date with Sirius on the first Hogsmeade weekend and I want to look my best._

_I´m sorry this letter is so short but I´ve got to run, my transfiguration class is in a couple minutes, I´ll barely have enough time to make it to the classroom! _

_Love_

_Jas_

I sealed the letter and walked down the stairs, as I went to the owlery to post the letter I prayed to God this wouldn´t blow up in my face and Sirius Black never found out, it would be only too easy for him to destroy me if he ever found out, it would be absolutely humiliating. Thankfully it wasn´t that hard to convince Lily to go along with it, she seemed to understand my reasoning, even if she didn´t agree with it.

Fourth year ended quickly, it wasn´t that hard to make up excuses every time mom asked about Black, and we had grown closer. Of course it would have been easier to pretend I didn´t hate him at home if he hadn´t started an annoying little habit of asking me out every day at least, Potter did the same with Lily, probably another silly bet of theirs, hilarious, betting on who could get one of the Evans twins first. Sad part was, if Black hadn´t become such a player, maybe I would have gone out with him, if only so that I could stop lying to my mother about my love life.

* * *

><p><strong>Jas and Lily Evans: Liar, liar, brought to you by lovingyouisbest. <strong>


End file.
